Something that Doesn’t Meet the Eye
by nareiya
Summary: Kira proposes to his ‘the one’. How will Lacus react?


**Something that Doesn't Meet the Eye **

**By Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Kira proposes to his 'the one'. How will Lacus react?

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Hi ya! This fic is dedicated to all noypis out there who are fanatics of Parokya ni Edgar. BTW, the song I'm going to use is from Parokya ni Edgar. Please enjoy this fic!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.**

"What to do, what to choose, what to do!" Kira Yamato yelled for the tenth time in the jewelry shop. The sales lady tried to calm and chat with the other customers as Kira continued this act.

He sighed again and the sales lady approached him. She bowed her head slightly as a sign of respect, "Good morning, sir. What kind of jewelry are you seeking?"

Kira tapped his chin and pouted slightly for his vacillation, "Let's see…" he peered down at the glamorous display of jewelry. There were plain golden rings, rings with appealing gems and shiny necklaces partnered with attractive bracelets. If he could only drool, he would but he needed to act civilize for the mean time, "Uh…" he continued to gaze at the jewelries with amazement.

The sales lady typically rolled her eyes and flashed a very enthusiastic smile, "Who are you giving it for? Would you describe the person, sir?"

He thought for a moment. It had to be his love one. Of course, his special one is the closest person to his heart. His special one is beautiful so there's no doubt that it would fit his love one perfectly, "Well...my love one has fascinating emerald eyes and great midnight blue hair." He described his love one with such emotion in every word of his said statement.

**_One look and then yun iba na   
Malagkit dumikit ang tingin ng mata_**

She giggled a bit, "You do love her, right sir?" she inquired and he nodded with a small yet happy smile present on his face.

He faced the sales lady, "So which would fit my love one?"

"You meet with your love one all the time, sir?" she inquired and he nodded again.

**_One smile, iba na ang ibig sabihin  
'Di na friends,ang tingin nya sa akin  
Everyday parating we're together  
Every week ,palaging may sleepover  
Ang tawag nya sa mommy ko ay tita  
Bakit ba,di ko non nakita_**

"And…tonight is the night that I will profess my love to my special one…." He imagined the scenery. The happy faces of his friends and the eternal joy and passion that they will enjoy together.

The sales lady smiled and gave him the perfect ring. Kira took his wallet and paid her promptly. He then proceeded to his car and began to drive at Lacus' house. Today is the day.

As the house got nearer, his smile became wider and he quickly got off his car as soon as he arrived at his destination. He noticed that it began to rain so he quickly ran to the door and he was welcomed by the warm smile of no one else, the pop songstress, Lacus Clyne herself. He bowed his head slightly, "Good evening, Lacus." He greeted with a smile.

She smiled back and looked a bit astonish, "Good evening, Kira." She returned his greeting, raising an eyebrow in inquiry, "What are you doing here in this time of the night?"

He looked determined, "I need to do something." He said with such conviction.

Her eyes widen a bit as she saw the box he was holding. Excitement was again invited inside of her heart, "What are you going to do?"

He ignored that inquiry, "Where's Athrun?"

"At the living room." She replied, "Why?"

**_Until out of the blue, I'm feeling so true_**

He flashed another smile. The ones that will bring you great happiness, "I'm going to propose to him."

He quickly ran straight to the living room and there he saw him, the blue-haired prince, Athrun Zala. Kira Yamato kneeled before him and opened this small velvet box,

**_Bigla nalang sinabi sa akin that_**

"Athrun Zala…since childhood, we have been best of friends. We both are well-experienced war veterans who had surpassed numerous challenges and had competed with death itself…

"So now, I kneel before you to…

"Profess my never-ending love for you. Tonight, I ask you this question…Athrun Zala, will you marry me?"

Silence began to ensue but it was broken with a soft laughter.

The blue-haired prince approached his best friend and touched his face affectionately, "Of course I do, stupid." He smiled at him and his best friend began to cry.

**_This guy's in love with you pare,  
This guy's in love with you pare  
This guy's in love with you pare  
Bading na bading sayo…_**

Athrun took his handkerchief from his pocket, "Hey, stop crying," he wiped the tears away from Kira's face, "It's makes you ugly and I don't want my bride to be ugly."

He stopped crying and gazed at his groom's handsome face, "O…kay."

Athrun stood and extended his hand, "Shall we go now?" he nodded and took his hand. Truly, their relationship is something that doesn't meet the eye.

**

* * *

End of One Shot

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey readers!**

**I hope you guys love this one-shot. It's entitled, "This Guys In Love With You, Pare" by Parokya ni Edgar. I was inspired by the song fic of Sakashi1217. Well…thanks for reading! Also, thanks for reading and supporting my other fics especially the first version of topsy-turvy!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


End file.
